This invention is directed at a teaching aid for golf which places the golfer in the correct stance or posture when addressing the ball and enables the golfer to make a good or correct swing.
A good golf swing, consistently done, is characteristic of and essential to a no handicap or low handicap golfer. In a good or correct golf swing, a transfer of weight distribution begins to the inside of the right leg and foot. At about half way through the back swing, the main weight is transferred to the inside right leg and foot and the hip turns automatically with the weight transfer. At the top of the back swing and before the start of the down swing, the weight of the golfer should be about seventy percent coiled against the inside of the right leg and foot. At this point, the weight should be principally on the ball of the right foot. At the start of the down swing, a transfer of weight begins from the inside of the right leg and ball of the foot to the left leg and ball of the foot so as to drive with the legs and the turn of the hips. Upon completion of the golf swing, the golfer should have transferred about ninety percent of his or her weight to the left leg and ball of the foot. This provides the golfer with both a good and powerful swing.
Various devices and theories are described in the prior art which are intended to assist the golfer in correct stance and swing. Schlesinger, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,847,769 and 2,855,704, describes modification of the golf shoe construction or design which involves both shoes. The Schlesinger invention does not permit a good golf stance or swing as described above. It shifts weight in the wrong direction and does not prevent risk of shift of weight to the rear or heel of the foot. O'Brien, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,218,734 and 4,118,034, describes removable wedge shaped devices which support only a small part of the golfer's foot. The devices do not provide the capability of proper weight transfer discussed above and have the inherent risk of causing the foot to pivot back and forth. Chiroff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,079, describes a device for attachment to the left shoe of right handed golfers. The device would hinder the correct weight transfer as discussed above and presents a risk of undesired pivoting. Simmons, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,425, describes modification of the sole and heel areas of both golf shoes to improve stance and weight distribution of the golfer. The modification is done by changing the design of the sole and heel of the shoes or by a sole insert for each shoe. The modification is designed to cause both knees of the golfer to turn inward and, therefore, would tend to inhibit transfer of weight to the left leg and ball of the foot as discussed above.